Check yes, Juliet
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Ritsuka is faced with making a decision. Should he run away from all his problems, or allow himself to be beaten and abused, and end up running into Soubi's comforting arms anyway? shounen-ai. Fluff, I suppose, although not happy...?


Warning: malexmale, SHOUNEN-AI!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or the song 'Check yes, Juliet' (by We the Kings.) Me and Yun-san had a custody battle over them, and unfortunately, I lost. So now I only get to see them when I buy the new manga, watch the anime, or read doujinshi/fanfic...-cries-

a/n

Okay, so I had planned to use this song to make a youtube video, but my computer is WAAAAY to slow for that...so! I made a fanfic instead, because I loved this song and it seemed to somehow fit Soubi and Ritsuka's relationship. (In the manga, anyways.) Lyrics courtesy of lyrics (dot) com, if it's wrong, blame them. XP

**Special Thanks To:**

Eiji Eiji-kun, for _hacking my user _to post this while my internet/computer was down. I promptly kicked his arse for it, but thanks all the same. And yes, I changed my password, etc. to keep the freakin' GENIUS from hacking it again…I say hacking, but basically he just logged on and posted it. (He didn't _post _it, but left it in Documents, I ran to his house to post it…My internet won't be up for -at the earliest- a week…-sweat-) I tend to use technicalities to an almost annoying point, ne?

_**On with the fic!!**_

--

_Check yes Juliet  
__Are you with me?  
__Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
__I won't go until you come outside._

Soubi stopped in front of the sixth house on the street, smiling as he noticed the light in the bedroom on the second story still on. He walked across the cool green grass, still wet and tinted with a slightly blue hue due to the earlier rain and the overhead sky. Walking directly under the windowsill, Soubi began to climb up onto the balcony of the room with it's lights still on. Soubi paid no mind to the fact that the hour was much too late for someone of his Master's age to be up and awake at. Hauling himself up, he swung his leg over the railing and onto the hard floor, glancing over his shoulder to assure him that nobody had seen him. Ritsuka would be angry with him if he was seen practically breaking into a twelve year old's room. For a moment, he criticized his appearance in the reflection of the moon against the glass. If it was Seimei he was going to see, he would've been much more meticulous in rating his appearance, for if he looked too unkempt he would be punished. Ritsuka wasn't like that though. His Ritsuka would never be too harsh on him, even if Soubi felt that he deserved it. He stared through the cold glass at his master and smiled warmly, not one of the teasing smiles he normally gave the younger boy.

_Check yes Juliet  
__Kill the limbo  
__I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
__There's no turning back for us tonight._

Ritsuka sat reading his text book, trying to determine if he should do his homework now, or just put it off until the morning and do it at school before class started. He sighed, twisting and spinning his mechanical pencil between his small fingers as he sat, contemplating his options. "There's always Yuiko and Yayoi-san...They might let me copy theirs." He absent-mindedly fingered his bandaged cheek, a fresh wound from his mother, given to him only about an hour ago. A sudden noise out on his balcony startled him out of his thoughts, and he shivered at the eerie sound of someone tapping on the glass door in the light silence of the room, it's sound echoing across the noiseless walls. He watched as his Sentouki, _his_--Soubi pushed aside the glass, stepping into the cold bedroom, his eyes never leaving _his_ Sacrifice. Before either knew what had happened, they were in each other's arms, completely unsure of who had run to whom, if not both of them at the same time. Ritsuka shook in his Sentouki's, lover's, best friend's arms, and clutched tightly to the jacket worn by the only person whom he could completely trust in, while at the same time never be sure if it was safe to.

_Lace up your shoes  
__Eh Oh Eh Oh  
__Here's how we do_

Neither spoke a word. Soubi just held the younger boy, who in turn latched onto Soubi, unwilling to let go of the only source of warmth in the freezing views of the house.

Soubi stepped back, looking down at Ritsuka. The look in his eyes, Ritsuka knew it, he knew it from his best of dreams. It was the look that could only mean that he was wanted, by at least someone, by at least _Soubi. _It made him feel safe, knowing he would always have Soubi to fall back on, and know he would be caught, but it also meant that he would feel guilty for using him, and especially for only using him as a last resort. But that wasn't all that that look meant, oh no, of course not. When dealing with Agatsuma Soubi, nothing _ever _meant only one thing. If you paid enough attention, _everything _had a double meaning when looking through Soubi's eyes. The other part to this particular look meant that not only did Soubi want him to be safe, but it also meant that it was Soubi who would promise to _keep _him safe. With just one look, Soubi had asked Ritsuka to run away with him. With just one look, Soubi had made Ritsuka _want _to leave the safety of normalcy, all for the safety found in the arms of one's Sentouki. But it would still take more, if Ritsuka had a say in it.

_Run, baby, run  
__Don't ever look back.  
__They'll tear us apart  
__If you give them the chance.  
__Don't sell your heart.  
__Don't say we're not meant to be.  
__Run, baby, run.  
__Forever we'll be  
__You and me._

He wouldn't leave her. He refused to leave his mother alone, with his ghost of a brother and the useless man that was his father, the man who got up every morning and pretended not to see his only living son's injuries. He wouldn't. Not until she could handle it, the loneliness he was sure was the cause of her fits of anger, alone. She probably would never have the strength or courage to face the fact that her eldest son was gone, and that her youngest suffered from amnesia and was contemplating running off with his twenty-one year old gay lover. He looked up at Soubi, trying to convey his feelings as quietly as he could. He wished for their bond to be stronger, so he could at least _try _to fathom the look in the blonde's eyes.

_Check yes Juliet  
__I'll be waiting  
__Wishing, wanting  
__Yours for the taking.  
__Just sneak out  
__And don't tell a soul goodbye._

Soubi couldn't take it. His master was being hurt by his own _mother. _His father didn't give a damn, and just seemed to ignore his son. His brother, the only person who had been there for him was '_dead._' Now, he had taken it upon himself to protect his Ritsuka, as any half-decent Sentouki or lover would. Odd, how they both seemed to think of each other as lovers, when they had never really tried anything, when Ritsuka still had his ears and Soubi couldn't protect him. How could he call himself Ritsuka's protector? No. That's just it, he couldn't. But he would do everything in his power to change that. He would spirit Ritsuka away, and never turn back to the dangerous world he lived in now. At the look of doubt in Ritsuka's eyes, as if he was weighing the validity of the silent offer, Soubi's eyes narrowed, ever so slightly. He stepped back into the doorway, out stretching his hand to the younger male.

_Check yes Juliet  
__Here's the countdown  
__3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms  
__Now they can change the locks  
__Don't let them change your mind_

Ritsuka felt the size of his eyes double at what Soubi was suggesting. Immediately, he started gathering up his school supplies and camera gear. If he was going to run off, he might as well be prepared for the trip. Pausing in front of his computer desk, he pulled some fresh paper from his grey scanner, grabbed a pen, and started scribbling something in hurried Japanese. He wasn't about to leave without a note, even if his family was broken, even if his mother was nuts and his father hadn't tried to stop her tirades since Seimei's death, he still cared for them. Besides, it would be better if they thought he had run away rather than run off with some twenty-one year old whom they had never met. Looking over to Soubi, he wavered for the slightest moment, before shifting his shoulder bag and running to grasp Soubi's hand, as if he was afraid the other man would evaporate should he be turned down. He threw one last look at his old room, his old life, and wondered if this was right. It didn't matter. He wouldn't regret the happiness sure to come, even if it was destined to be short lived, destined to be caught, or if they were destined to last happily ever earless. He would hold his head high, and say that this was the path he chose, and it was right for him.

_Lace up your shoes  
__Eh Oh Eh Oh  
__Here's how we do_

Soubi's mouth turned up in the biggest, and most beautiful grin Ritsuka had ever seen, on his face or anybody else's for that matter. He gulped as he handed Soubi his bag, letting the older man climb down first, carrying their things safely to the ground. Ritsuka turned next, walking slowly to the balcony railing and gripping it tightly as he started to lift himself up onto the top. He nearly fell off when he heard a loud bang, scaring the crap out of a flustered Soubi down below, ready to catch him if need be. Ritsuka caught himself, and turned to see his mother plowing through the door, screeching when she saw her Ritsuka nearly fall. He heard Soubi's voice coaxing him to jump, softly somewhere in the back of his mind, and he simply and readily let go, completely trusting that Soubi wouldn't let him fall. He was right. He felt Soubi jump to the left to catch him, his comforting presence drawing nearer. In a split second, he was in Soubi's arms, held carefully against his chest. He heard Soubi shift their bags, and start walking off. After all, it's not like a Prince Charming to simply run away from the damsel's psychopathic mother. No, of course not. There were only two possible methods to leave, one being to ride off into the sunset/moonlight on a silver haired, snowy steed; and the other to simply clutch the damsel in a tight embrace, ignoring the crazy lady, and begin smooching the damsel senseless.

_Run, baby, run  
__Don't ever look back.  
__They'll tear us apart  
__If you give them the chance.  
__Don't sell your heart.  
__Don't say we're not meant to be.  
__Run, baby, run.  
__Forever we'll be_

_You and me._

_--_

**The end.**

a/n Woot! I did a song fic!! (That song seems really long...) I'm not sure if Ritsuka and Soubi stayed in character the whole time...which usually means that they didn't. It doesn't really seem to me like I wrote this…-sweat- Am I the only one who feels like this about their own fics? If anyone has some tips for imagery, they would be much appreciated…as long as they're not in flame form. Although, being the pyro that I am, a may just sit there ogling and mumbling 'Ooh, what pretty colors…' XD

On a completely unrelated note, did you know that Hyde-sama (from the Nana movie, Moonchild movie, the band L'arc-en-Ciel, the first Moribito opener, and the second Blood+ opener –Season's Call XP- Yesh, I am a Hyde freak. I like Gackt to…) is _almost forty_?! (Thank you to Kiheki for pointing out he hadn't reached that yet...I thought he was like, forty-six, due to my informant being _wrong. -cough- _C. Reynolds-like-the-wrap-chan _-cough- 8P)_ That's more than twice my age…O.O'' …But I'm still a Hyde fan. -drools-

Tell me what ya think, the good, bad, ugly, and slightly demented, and I'll give you blueberry pocky!! (--THIS REALLY EXISTS, AND OHMYMICKEYMOUSE IS IT GOOD!! I BOUGHT SOME YESTERDAY AT THE ANIME CONVENTION HERE, -1 box- AND WENT BACK THE NEXT DAY TO BUY MORE, AND THEY SAID THEY HAD RUN _**OUT **_RIGHT AFTER I HAD LEFT THE DAY BEFORE!! Plus, the fact that I, someone who usually HATES blueberries liked them means they were AWESOME. They smelled exactly like a pop-tart. And NO, I don't usually smell my food!! ...Maybe.) Should I continue this using the rest of the lyrics? Tell me via review.

Seriously. Review. _**OR ELSE I WILL CALL MY BUDDIES FROM STRIDE GUM AND TELL THEM YOU'RE STILL CHEWING YOUR FIRST PIECE!! THEY **_WILL_** FIND YOU!! XD**_


End file.
